Love Me Like You
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Satya is getting her priorities straight when she finds Neelam and Sombra asleep on the couch. Kids fic One-shot.


A/N: Hi guys! Before you ask: Yes I'm still working on my bigger project, I'm going as fast as I can, and I'm still hoping I can begin posting it before Halloween. Yes, I'm basically going to write a story about each kid and then cycle around, unless I really have no ideas for a particular kid, or too many. Other than that, I hope you'll enjoy this one!

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

Satya made the holographic building on her desk turn, and added another row of balconies. She was quite proud of her work, but knew she could better it. The delay for this model wasn't until the end of the week anyway. She leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms, contemplating her work. She made it revolve on its center to detail it under every angle, and tried to think what still needed improvement.

She suddenly yawned, but only realized it when her hand came to rest over her opened mouth. She frowned. She didn't feel tired. Her eyes weren't burning, nor did she feel ready to collapse on her bed. She looked at the clock. It was just passed midnight. She decided to stretch a bit and fetch a glass of water before going back to work.

She exited her office and wandered down the hallway. As she passed by Sombra's office, stretching her arms and shoulders, she didn't notice that the lights were off. She blinked when she exited the lightened hallway into the dark living room. The sound of TV being played instantly attracted her attention. Sombra didn't usually watch TV, especially this late into the night. She was about to ask her why she wasn't at work when she froze. The scene unfolding before her eyes somehow made her smile lovingly.

Sombra and Neelam had both fallen asleep on the couch, probably while watching TV. Sombra was reclined against one armrest of the couch, her head resting at the corner between the armrest and the backrest. Her hair was a mess, as it usually became when she slept, and her mouth was slightly open. Resting against her chest, and held protectively in her arms, Neelam was sleeping on her side, holding dearly onto her otter plush. Her dark hair had been quickly braided, probably by Sombra while they were watching TV, but since it hadn't been closed by an elastic band the braid had already began to undo itself.

Satya almost felt stupid smiling by herself like that. She felt something stir deep within her heart. Her first reflex was to fetch her phone and take a picture. Once that done, she was torn between leaving them there or taking them to bed. She was about to reach for a quilt, when she saw Neelam shift, and her legs began to hang off the couch in a manner which was probably less than comfortable. Resigned, Satya decided it was time to put her little princess to bed.

Taking Neelam away from Sombra's protective grasp wasn't easy, and after trying twice Satya decided it was time to wake her girlfriend, and get her to bed as well. She knelled beside her and whispered in her ear:

"Olivia, get up…"

Sombra stirred and groaned. Satya, well aware on how to wake the Latina, passed her cybernetic hand through her hair and along the cables around her skull. Sombra began to shiver, and frowned. She blinked a couple of times before she finally let go of Neelam, stretching her arms over her head.

"What time is it?" she let out in a sigh.

"Almost one a. m. You and Neelam fell asleep on the couch while watching the TV."

Sombra, visibly sleepy, looked down at their daughter, still very much asleep against her chest.

"I wanted to put her to bed but you wouldn't let her go."

Sombra smirked.

"Never in a thousand years."

Satya had a small smile.

"I'll put her to bed, you should go to sleep too."

Sombra hummed.

"Only if you join me."

Satya hesitated for a few seconds. She still had worked to do, and she wasn't really tired, but she thought she could get up early and continue her work then.

"Let me take care of Neelam first."

Sombra didn't reply, only rose from the couch just enough to place a kiss on her cheek. Satya got up and easily picked up Neelam. The little girl was just about average for a five years old, both in size and weight, and Satya easily carried her away from the living room. Neelam almost instantly bundled against Satya's chest, still hugging her otter plush. Satya almost felt herself shaking. The little girl let out a sigh, and Satya didn't dare to look down to see if Neelam was smiling.

When she reached the little girl's bedroom, she was first bothered by the small mess it was. Neelam had obviously played with her toys quite a bit before dinner, and as usual she had ignored her mother's order of cleaning it up before going to bed. Satya almost felt compelled to take the time to clean it up, but she knew better. Neelam needed to learn how to keep her room clean on her own.

She carefully leaned forward, and placed the little girl on her bed, who let herself fall like a feather on the mattress. She grunted, and Satya delicately tugged her to sleep, raising her feet to put them under the cover, and bringing it all the way up to her daughter's neck. It was only then that she realized Neelam had woken up, and was looking at her with tired eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

Satya sat on the small bed beside Neelam.

"You fell asleep on the couch with Mamá, so I brought you to your bed."

Neelam nodded, her bright teal eyes almost shining in the room only lit by the corridor's light. Satya leaned forward with a smile, and pushed aside a few short locks of dark hair, just to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow, remember?"

Neelam rolled to her side, still holding her plush in both hands, and Satya gave her another kiss, on her cheek this time. Neelam rose just enough to place a kiss of her own on her mother's cheek, then sunk back into her bed, closed her eyes and hugged her plush fiercely.

Satya stood up, and avoided carefully the mess in her daughter's room to exit, her gaze scanning the ground around her feet. Just as she looked up to the door she found Sombra leaning there, her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. Satya shook her head, signifying her to stay silent. She exited the room and closed the door behind her, forcing Sombra to move away from it.

"So, I was thinking." The Latina began.

Satya only nodded. She knew whenever Sombra thought the result was always entertaining. Bad, at least half of the time, but very entertaining nonetheless.

"Why don't we take a break tomorrow, and bring Neelam to the zoo?"

Satya frowned.

"Doesn't she have school tomorrow?"

"Well in that case technically we already are tomorrow, so I was talking about tomorrow, not today."

Satya nodded. She returned to her office and glanced inside. The hologram of the building was still turning, waiting to be modified. But, from afar, she did find that it looked finished.

"Sure, why not."


End file.
